otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Escape
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Mern finds life doesn't change much for him - whether he's aboard Sanctuary or on the streets of Sivad. Sanjuni Plaza The Sanjuni plaza is the heart of the commercial sector of Sivad. Set overlooking a line of cliffs, high above the other levels of the city, the view from up here is spectacular. The plaza itself is neatly paved with white granite, with a large fountain in the center that is commonly used by the locals to cool off on hot days. The edge of the plaza is entirely lined with one and two story buildings, at the 4 cardinal points of the compass, roads stretch off, with the single exception of east, where in place of a road a large viewing platform looks out over the ocean. All the buildings here are shops or coffee bars and the like, with the most expensive places actually being built into the cliff wall itself. Athena arrives from Hovercab Platform Two . Athena has arrived. Mern is wandering about, keeping to himself. Athena steps down from the hovercab station without any fuss, followed shortly by a crowd of people who disperse into the plaza, going abouttheir various duties, the locals seem to know her, and give her greater personal space than they might otherwise. Mern catches a couple of suspicious glances thrown at him from some people in the crowd and frowns, looking around until he catches sight of Athena. He chuckles a bit, shaking his head in amusement as his eyes search the plaza for a few moments. Kendrick watches Athena for a moment. A slight grin crosses his face before he turns his attention to the datapad in his hands. Athena is shortly stopped by a young lady, and a few words are exchanged between them. They continue talking for a few moments, and then Athena smiles and pats the young lady on the shoulder, causing noticable jumps from a few people around the plaza. She then walks off, heading vaguely in Mern's direction. Mern notices Athena's course change and frowns, beginning to move off into the crowd, non-chalantly of course, trying to move out of her path in hopes that she just happens to be heading in that direction. As it happens, Athena was indeed just heading in that direction. But Mern's reaction can harldy be considered the most reassuring for her security team, and one of the more noticable agents breaks off to shadow him. Mern snarls to himself at this unexpected turn of events but decides he might as well have a little fun. He ducks into an alley and hurries to a fire escape, leaping up on the lower ladder and letting it slide down as he climbs up. Once on the escape itself, the youth pulls the ladder up and begins to make his way up the scaffolding with amazing rapidity. Athena blinks in suprise as two of her guardians appear from nowhere beside her, pistols drawn and aimed at the ground, one is talking rapidly into a throat mike, while the other puts one arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards the protection of the hovercab station. Merram steps down from the Hovercar station. His gaze drifts around, settling on Athena, quirking an eyebrow in question, watching. Meanwhile, up on the scaffolding. Whoever was shadowing Mern before seems to have lost him, and if the youth were to look he might notice a man running past the alley he went down. Kendrick looks up and watches the action. An amused look on his face. Grek clomps out of an alleyway, rubbing his hands togther, sniffing the air, flicking his tounge out, tasting it. Glancing over to Athena, as he catches her scent. Mern glances briefly over the side of the roof and smiles a bit as he sees the man dash by. He looks around the rooftops, checking for other threats while planning his next move. Mern is, for those who don't know, up on top of a roof, probably hidden from all but the most determined, skilled, or high in the air searchers. Grek's eyes flick around, looking, smelling, hunting. He grunts as he watches Athena and her guards. Merram is baffled by the site before his eyes, "Whats tha h'll." He mutters softly. Athena's voice becomes audiable as she approaches the hovercab. "...mean? If it's just a kid?" To which one of her guards replies. "Just...they are the most dangerous.. Now st.." He looks up at Merram, frowning. "Sir, please vacate the area." The security drones that provide protection for the plaza don't seem to have moved from their courses. Evidently someone screwed up. Merram quirks an eyebrow at the guard, "Whats going on?" He asks, his hand slipping down it his pistol, "What kid?" Kendrick amused look turns into a chuckle, "And the fun begins." Grek snuffs and glances around, his gaze flickering towards the security drones, chortling softly, "Fun." As he waves his way through the crowd, in the general drection of Athena. Athena's guards split up, one moving to shadow Grek, the other stepping forward to stand between Merram and the Councilor. "I'm sorry sir.. Wait, are you militia?" He asks, his voice cautious. And the safety is off on that gun in his hand. Grek grunts and muffs, sniffing the air. Growling deep in his throat, "Try human..." He grunts softly, slowing his pace down. Mern's hand moves instantly to his dagger as his instincts kick in. He turns to one side, his eye searching the area more thoroughly, surveying every foot of rooftop. Merram shakes his head, "No." He states, side stepping out of the way, sort of. Athena frowns, putting one delicate hand on the security man's shoulder. "Don't worry about him, he's... A friend.." She says softly, an action which causes the man to relax, just slightly. "Please.. Move away." He asks again. Merram glances to Athena, arching a eyebrow in question, "Friend." He mouths, stepping back a bit more. Carefully watching the security guard. Across the rooftop, not 20 feet from Mern's current position crouches a man in urban camo, a long and sleek black sniper rifle just finishing up its bead on Mern. "Okay kid.." He begins. Kendrick looks over to Merram, "Best do as she says." He leans against the wall. Grek's guard doesn't so much as blink. "Move along." He says coldly. By now, two more guards have appeared from the crowd, moving to stand beside the slightly worried looking Athena. Grek sniffs the air, flicking his tounge out, tasting it. Satisfied he backs off, glancing to the guard, growling a warning. But back off he does. To a postion to watch, crossing his massive arms over his barrel chest. Merram hrms softly, watching. He backs off slowly. Kendrick frowns slightly, "All right, everyone hold up. For /christ sakes/ this is a young boy your chasing. Probably got him scared shitless." Mern glares at the man before him but puts his hands away from his sides.........that is before throwing himself backward in a reversed leap that will surely take him past the edge of the roof to the hundred or so foot drop directly behind him.....probably either to become one with the pavement below, or to slam into the wall on the far side of the alley first....with the end result being the same. Merram frowns, glancing over to Kendrick, "What kid?" He asks again. His gaze roving around, looking. Kendrick looks up to the roof top he last saw Mern, "Come on down here, son. Nothing bad will happen to ya." The sniper swears violently and lunges forward towards the edge of the roof, but he trips on a loose roof tile and goes tumbling a good ten feet away. Merram looks over to where Kendrick is, frowning, "Mern..." He mutters as he steps away from Athena and the guard. One of Athena's guards starts, "Charlie two, this is gh.." He trails off as Athena quietly and calmly steps up to him. "Listen to the man." She orders him. "He's a kid.. Hardly dangerous.. Give him some room, that's an order.. I don't want people to start shooting." Grek sniffs again, flicking his tounge out. "Hrmm..." Mern's arm reaches out and snags a window-box....which doesn't hold for very long. The side he's holding onto breaks off, spilling dirt and flowers all over him. With a grimace, he pushes off using his feet, his other hand reaching back towards the fire escape he first climbed up. The guard looks like he's about to protest, but then nods. "All units back off, orders from the Queen." The guard facing Grek glances around, checking no one else is closing, while the one next to Merram frowns. "Sir? Excuse me?" He asks. Merram frowns, "Shit..." He mutters. Looking around, "Nothing. Just do your job." He growls to the guard. Grek grunts and chortles softly, his cold eyes slowly drift, looking. As he sniffs the air, testing it, flicking his tongue out, tasting it. Mern catches hold of the railing of the second-story fire escape, sighing with relief despite the fact that his legs swing down and slam into the metal stairway.....apparently desperate measures like these are causing him to reach deep into his bag of tricks. Rather then waste time climbing down the fire escape, the youth drops the remaining 15 feet, hitting the ground in a roll. He quickly stands to his feet and looks around for any other signs of pursuit. Kendrick moves over to help Mern down, "You ok, kid?" There are no signs of pursuit from and of the Sivadian Special Service. Mern finds Kendrick standing there and mistakes him for another of the pursuers, having been caught quite by surprise. He snarls and spins around, aiming a swift kick at the man's midsection, hoping to disable him long enough to make an 'escape'. Kendrick throws his arms into an 'X', hoping to block the kick. Merram growls and follows Kendrick. Seening its Mern, "Mern.. Don't!" He yells. Kendrick misses the block and topples over slightly. "This is the thanks I get?" he says through a grimace. Athena glances around. "Okay, where did that man go?" She asks, a slight bit of tension in her voice. One of the guards nods. "Ghost Two has them in sight." He gestures towards the alley at the same time Merram yells. Mern catches sight of Merram and hears his voice. He hesitates for a moment before glancing down at Kendrick and snorting in defiance and disgust before disappearing around a corner. Merram growls and steps toward Mern, "Mern. Its me, Merram." He calls as he closes in on Mern, hands held out. Kendrick stands up and rubs his stomach, "Damn...kid's gotta good kick there." Merram sighs and shakes his head, "Mern..." He mutters, stepping towards Ken, "You alright?" Kendrick nods, "I'm fine. Want to have a talk with that kid though. I could use someone like him." Grek sniffs the air, "Humans." He grunts, flicking his tounge out, tasting the air. Athena glances towards the apparent head of her detail. "Call everyone off." She orders. "Now." She shakes her head. Merram nods, "Yeah, well. Good luck." He chuckles and turns around, heading towards Athena. "But m'a.." The detail head sags slightly, and then nods. Grek grunts, sniffing the air again. He turns around and faces the alleyway, where Mern was. Flicking his tounge out, tasting it. Making sure. "Sandy..." He weaves his way through the crowd, towards him. Mern has by no means stopped running, whether he can see pursuers or not. He ducks into an alcove and waits. Out of the crowd near the alley where Mern vanished, and where Kenrick now stands, a young, utterly normal man steps forward towards Grek. "Well, that was fun, don't you think?" He asks. Athena turns towards Merram as he approaches, taking a step forward out of her ring of guards, however, she says nothing. Grek nods, "Fun." He grunts simply. Sniffing the air, "Yes." He growls, "Where you be?" Merram steps towards Athena and bows, "Councillor." Athena sighs faintly. "A friend of yours?" She asks politely. Merram nods, "Yes." He says as he stands up, "I was meaning to talk to you." Kendrick hmm's slightly as Mern disappears, "I really gotta get him working for me." He moves over to a nearby wall and leans against it. "Give him my apologies. My detail are a little jumpy at times." Athena says, her voice showing a hint of tiredness. "What do you need to speak to me about.." Sandy grins at Grek. "Why following that kid.. I'm not with the detail, I'm employed by her family, and indirectly by the government." He shrugs. Merram nods, "I will." He hrms softly, "You sound like you could some sleep." He grins slightly. Grek grunts, "I see. You have special jobs then?" He asks, crossing his massive arms over his barrel chest, planting himself where he is. Athena smiles faintly. "It can wait." She replies. "Do you need anything?" Sandy looks faintly impressed at Grek's sheer presence, although he doesn't show it to much. "A few, mostly ones for the family." Merram chuckles lightly, "I'm not so sure... It is business." Athena grins. "Ah, what sort of business?" She asks, she doesn't seem that tired or that off-put by the mention of work. Grek nods and snuffs slightly, flicking his tounge out, like a snake, tasting the air. "You be different then regular detail... You once work for man, named: Johanna Greeves before?" He asks, stubbling over the name. Kendrick arches an eyebrow slightly, pushes himself off of the wall, and walks back to the beach. Merram hrms, "Private business." Kendrick heads into Beachfront Walk . Athena nods curtly. "Well, if it's urgent we can go to my office now, if not you can call in tomorrow sometime? My door is always open." Sandy shakes his head. "Nope. I've worked for TA Industries since I was 19." He doesn't look more than 35. Merram nods, "Tis not urgent." He lies as he bows slightly, "I will call on you tomorrow." Grek grunts and nods, flexing his clawed hand, "Good. He cheat me." He smirks or trys too. Revealing one or two teeth, "He die, painful death." He chortles softly. Athena smiles wanly. "Very well, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going home.." Merram nods, "Good night." He calls as he turns around and walks off. Sandy looks up as Athena speaks these words, even though the plaza separates them. "Hrm, I hope you catch 'im. But it seems the boss is rolling.. Excuse me.." Grek suddenly snuffs, raising his head, "Moment." He says as he disappears down the alleyway, flexing his hands. Sniffing and flicking his tongue out, hunting. Mern is still hidden in the alcove. He hears the unmistakable shuffling of the reptiloid as it approaches. He pulls back into the shadows and draws his dagger. Sandy frowns, coming to a stop and turning, before grinning a touch and muttering something to himself. Athena vanishes away to the west down Volstov boulevard. Grek sniffs the air, flaring his nostrils, taking a deep breath. A slowly smile creeps across his face, revealing his sharp teeth. "Human smell different.." He grumbles as he takes a step closer to Mern's hiding spot. Merram sighs softly as he flops down onto a bench, "This is going to take longer then I thought.... Maybe I should quit..." He mutters softly, lolling his head back, staring into the sky. Mern steps out of the darkness as he finds himself discovered. His dagger is drawn and the arm that holds it drawn back in preparation to throw it. "What do you want?" he asks suspiciously, his eyes burning brightly at Grek. Grek grins as he slams his clawed his into a nearby wall, leaving a rather dent, "You good human." He grunts, eyeing Mern, evaluating him. Mern nods a bit, his eyes momentarily evaluating the dent as he mentally calculates the possible corresponding damage to the human body. "Thanks..." he replies, "But you haven't answered my question." Grek grunts again, sniffing the air around Mern, "You scent." He grunts as he turns around and walks away, satisfied. Mern frowns a bit before turning to disappear deeper into the back-alleys.